In known devices for filling containers in a sterile environment, costly measures must be constructed with great care to make sterile and keep sterile not only the filling tap or, if several containers are to be filled simultaneously, the filling taps, but also all of those parts which have surface areas in connection or coming into connection with the space surrounding the filling tap or taps. In this circumstance, the retaining block and the sterile filling chamber housing are to be considered first. To be able to sterilize the filling tap or taps, the floor of the sterile filling chamber housing, hereinafter indicated as the ASR housing, must first be removed, so that a hood surrounding the retaining block holding each filling tap can be mounted therein. Following cleaning, sterilization and drying of the passages of the filling tap and of its outside cover, the hood must be removed. Then great care must be taken that no microbes get into the filling tap or its surroundings. The same is true for the replacement of the floor of the ASR housing. The inside surface of the ASR housing and the outside surface of the retaining block in the known devices can be disinfected only with use of a disinfecting agent, because the steam or vapor to be used for sterilization cannot be introduced into the ASR housing.